


Ti voglio bene

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2020 [14]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood, Flash Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Era caldo, sotto la sua mano e, malgrado la madre gli avesse consigliato di non stare troppo vicino al fratello, il bisogno di fargli sentire la sua presenza era indubbiamente più forte. «Ti passerà presto. Vuoi qualcosa?»
Relationships: Floyd Leech & Jade Leech
Series: Writober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947256
Kudos: 6
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Ti voglio bene

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al " _[Writober](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2020/09/22/writober-2020/)_ " di [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/).  
>  **prompt:** raffreddore || **lista:** ink

«Jade...» la voce un po' arrochita del fratello, mentre era sotto le coperte e con il naso e il viso arrossato, lo richiamò al capezzale di Floyd. Lui si issò sul letto, per nulla preoccupato di potersi prendere il suo raffreddore e si avvicinò, tastando la fronte del gemello con le piccole dita da bambino.  
Era caldo, sotto la sua mano e, malgrado la madre gli avesse consigliato di non stare troppo vicino al fratello, il bisogno di fargli sentire la sua presenza era indubbiamente più forte. «Ti passerà presto. Vuoi qualcosa?» domandò, il tono più adulto di quanto avrebbe dovuto essere dato il suo aspetto di bambino di massimo sette anni.  
Floyd lo guardò, gli occhi specchio dei suoi un po' febbricitanti, mentre inghiottiva e, poi, tirava fuori una mano tozza, per afferrare la manica del fratello, la cui mano libera era posata sulle coperte. «Stai qui...» si lamentò, la voce da bambino acuta, gli occhi liquidi e il chiaro istinto che lo spingeva sempre a stargli intorno.  
Jade sorrise dolcemente, facendo spuntare i piccoli denti aguzzi prima di chinarsi e posare le labbra sulla fronte calda del fratello, in un gesto premuroso. «Ok. Fammi spazio, vuoi?»  
Floyd, malgrado il suo stato alterato, si illuminò e, con la poca forza che gli restava, si fece da parte rotolando un po' più in là nel letto. Jade si infilò sotto le coperte, strisciandoci al di sotto e spuntando con il viso vicino a quello del fratello.  
L'altro tossì un po', mentre socchiudeva gli occhi e, da sotto le coperte, cercava la mano del gemello per stringerla; Jade sollevò appena la labbra in un lieve sorriso, prima di strusciare il viso contro la guancia accaldata di Floyd, che mugolò contento, prima di rilasciare un sospiro e qualche mormorio indistinto.  
«Non ti lascio.» sussurrò Jade contro l'orecchio del fratellino che, sentite quelle parole, parve placarsi e stringere maggiormente la presa sulla sua mano, per poi rilassarsi e assopirsi piano piano. Jade chiuse a propria volta gli occhi, rincuorato dalla vicinanza del fratello. Poco importava se cominciava già a sentire il naso dare le prime avvisaglie di un raffreddore in arrivo.


End file.
